custombioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Operation Deep Fall!
Prolog: K'aimana ging noch mal zu dem toten Matoraner. Er hatte etwas in der Tasche. Vorsichtig zog sie das kleine Notizbuch aus dem Ärtzekittel. Sie schlug die letze Seite auf und sah zu Bima herüber. Die Toa begann das Notizbuch zu studieren. Ihre ohne hin schon mitgenommene Stimmung schien noch tiefer zu sinken. Sie überlegte ob Bima es besser selbst lesen sollte, aber sie überlegte es sich doch noch mal anders. Nun begann sie erst leise dann aber etwas lauter vorzulesen: '"'S'ie haben unter der Erde eine Kanoka Disk gefunden....! Der Matoraner hat ihn gewarnt, doch der große Anführer hörte nicht auf ihn...! Nach dem der Anführer die Höhle mit der Kanokadisk verlassen hatte bebte einen moment lang die Erde...! 5 Tage nach dem sie die Disk geborgen hatten wurden viele Demitoa krank, warum ich weiß es nicht! 8 Tage nach den ersten Erkrankungen, die Demitoa verändern sich, aber warum?" ' Kaimana übersprang die anderen Seiten. Erst an der letzten Seite setzte sie das Vorlesen fort. Die letzten Seiten waren nur noch gekritzelt und sehr schwer zu lesen, aber die Toa bemühte sich die abgehackten Sätze irgendwie sinnvoll wieder zugeben: '"Sie haben ihre Macht überschetz....! Haben etwas ge...., etwas getan dass sie nicht hätten....! Der Kontinent, der Kontinet verändert sich! Er, er währt sich, nein er, er......." B'ima nahm Kaimana das Notizbuch aus der Hand und lass es nochmal selbst. Er strich sich über die Kanohimaske und blickte Kaimana in die Augen. Auf dem Dach wartete der Verocopter. Der Pilot, ein Toa aus der Hellgate Unit wartete startbereit auf Bima und Kaimana. Als er die beiden Vorgesetzten sah wurde es ihm komisch. Sie sahen nicht wie glückliche Gewinner einer Schlacht aus eher wie Toa die etwas gefunden hatten was sie nie finden wollten. A dark Secret '''M'emphite stand vor dem Seengebiet. Vor der Shurlugh lagen jetz vier größere Seen. zwischen diesen führte ein schamler Weg hindurch auf das Gebäude im Zentrum der Seenplatte. Memphite trat näher an das Wasser heran. Sie wunderte sich als sie auf die Wasseroberfläche sah. Das Wasser war tief schwarz und mit dunkelgrünen Fäden durchsetzt. Etwas bewegte sich in der Mitte des Sees. Das verschmutzte Wasser begann zu schäumen und etwas näherte sich rasend schnell. Die Shurlugh sprang weit nach hinten. Eine schiere Masse von Tentakeln schossen aus der Wasseroberfläche und griffen ins leere. Sofort verschwanden sie wieder unter dem schwarz und dunkelgrünen Wasser. Memphite blickte auf den See. Das dies kein gewöhnlicher Wasserrahi war, war ihr klar. Die Shurlugh feuerte in jeden der vier Seen einen Messkörper und wartete eine Sekunde ab. Der Bildschirm im inneren des Okular gab die Eergebnise der Scannung wieder. In drei der vier Seen lebte also so ein Ungeheuer. '''Für Memphite stellte dies aber kein Hindernis da. Sie stellte die Unterarmwaffe um so das sie Seurekapseln verschoß. Je sechs Seurekapseln schoß sie in die drei betrefflichen Seen. Unter einem Zischen und Pfeifen begann sich das Wasser und die Kreatur darin in dunkelgrünen Dampf auf zulösen. Nach einer halben Stunde waren die drei Seen leere und trockene Krater. Nun wandte sich die Shurlugh dem einen See zu der noch Wasser führte. Sie tippte etwas auf den Touchscreem und aus dem Armcomputer fuhr eine Injektionsvorichtung. Memphite beugte sich über das Wasser und nahm eine Probe. Nach einigen Sekunden erschienen die Ergebnisse. Die an sich furchtlose Kriegerin schwieg als sie die Ergebnisse durch das Okular durchlas. Das Wasser war nicht nur verseucht und hochgiftig, nein es wurde komplet verändert. Sie vernichtete die Probe und legte auch den letzten See durch einige Seurekapseln trocken. Jetzt setzte sie ihren Weg zu dem Gebäude fort. D'as Gebäude war um einiges größer als es sich Memphite vorgestellt hatte. Neben seiner größe viel der Shurlugh aber etwas völlig anderes auf. Das Gestein in dem das Gebäude errichtet war schien zu wachsen. Denn einige Teile des Bauwerks waren von einer dünnen Gesteinsschicht überzogen welche wiedernatürlichem Ursprungs war. Einige Geräusche lenkten sie wieder ab. Diese Mischung an Rahilauten war bizar und einzigartig. Eine Analyse der Brüll- und Fauchlaute ergab kein eindeutiges Muster. Memphite ging in den Tarnmodus und kletterte die Mauer hinauf. Von der Mauer herab sah sie auf einen Ansammlung verunstalteter Monster die aus verschiedenen Rahiarten zu bestehen schienen. Die Shurlugh sprang von der Mauer. Da diese Wesen für sie keine Rahi waren sprang sie so auch mit ihnen um. Im unsichtbaren Tarnmodus hatten die Kreaturen keine Chance. Die Shurlugh stach, schlitze und schoss sich durch die Meute bis keine der Monströsitäten mehr am leben war. Memphite hinterließ eine brutale Sauerei als sie durch die Tür in das Gebäude eintrat. In jedem Raum fand sie Verwüstung und Chaos vor. Möbiljar war umgeworfen oder zertrümmert worden. Sitzkissen, Akten oder andere Dinge lagen verstreut herum. Das könnten diese Kreaturen von draussen gewesen sein, dachte sie bei sich während sie einen Raum nach dem anderen durchsuchte. Memphite sah durch ein ausnahmweise mal nicht eingeschlagendes Fenster die Umrisse von drei bis vier Toa. '''A'ls sie die Tür öffnette, musste sie fest stellen das die vier Wesen keine Toa waren. Wenn überhaupt könnten es mal welche gewesen sein. Die entstellten und mutierten Toakreaturen griffen sie sofort an. Die Shurlugh hob ihren rechten Arm und siebte zwei der Monster, das dritte halbierte sie mit ihrer Schattenkralle und den vierten warf sie aus dem Fenster. Sie war überrascht als sie es platschen hörte. War da noch ein See? Fragte sich Memphite. Sie ging zum Fenster und blickte nach unten. Sie weitete ihre Augen. Dieses Gebäude war um einen fünften See herum gebaut worden. Sie widmete sich wieder dem Toamonster zu. Dieses zappelte im schwarzgrünen Wasser. Auf einmal schnellten erneut Tentakel aus diesem und zogen das Toamonster unterwasser. An der Stelle wo das Toamonster verschwunden war schäumte das Wasser. Sie wollte sich nicht vorstellen was das Tentakelmonster mit der Toakreatur anstellte. Nach einigen Minuten beruhigte sich die Wasseroberfläche. Memphite sah nun wieder auf den See. In dessen Mittelpunkt war ein weiteres großes Gebäude errichtet, dieses erinnerte von seiner Form her an einen Radardom. Das kugelförmige Bauwerk war zwölf Meter über der Wasseroberfläche angelegt. Von dem Turm, wo drauf es gebaut war, gingen je eine Verbindunksröhre. Je eine nach Norden, Süden, Osten und Westen. Die Brückenkonstruktionen mussten einmal verglast gewesen sein stellte sie fest. An den Ringen die im Abstand von dreißig Metern angelegt waren, wießen vereinzelnte Splitter darauf hin. Die Shurlugh vermutete das, dass Tentakelmonster die Verbindungstunnel so zugerichtet haben könnte. Where is this Network? 'D'er Verrocopter hob ab und das Krankenhaus wurde immer kleiner. Bima wandte sich an den Piloten, "sie wissen was zu tuen ist!" Der Pilot aktivierte eine der Bomben die unten am Heck der Flugmaschine befestigt war. Der schwere Flugkörper jagde auf das Krankenhaus zu. Kaimana und Bima sahen aus der Fehrne wie eine große Explosion das Gebäude in eine brennende Ruine verwandelte. "Wo sollst hingehen?" fragte der Pilot. "Zur Landezone 1!" sprach Bima und suchte den Blickkontakt mit Kaimana. Auf ihrem Weg überflogen sie ein riesiges Gebäude das einen See umkreiste, in mitten des Sees war ein weiteres Gebäude zu erkennen. "Ist dir etwas aufgefallen?" fragte ihn Kaimana. "Ja!" antwortete Bima, "um das Gebäude herum ist der Boden dunkelgrau bis fast schwarz!" "Könnte das auch mit dem veränderten Wasser zu tun haben?" schob Bima hinterher. "Ich habe den schrecklichen Verdacht," murmelte Kaimana, "das zwischen der verdunkelten Erde und dem zum puren Gift veränderten Wasser eine Verbindung gibt. Der Verocopter näherte sich dem Strand. Fünf große Schiffe lagen am Strand. 'A'uch war dort schon ein mobiles Lager errichtet. Der Verrocopter setzte zur Landung an. Bima und Kaimana stiegen aus und begrüßten Jadek und Azusa. "Habt ihr etwas herraus finden können?" erkundigte sich Azusa. Kaimana nickte mit ernstem Blick. "Last uns das im Technikzelt besprechen!" sprach Bima und verwieß auf den Datenträger. Nach dem Azusa und Jadek sich die Protokolle und das Notizbuch durchgelesen hatten sahen sich beide eine weile schweigend an. "Ok!" meinte Jadek ernst und auch wütend, "wir müssen erst einmal herrausfinden in welchem Tempo sich diese Veränderung ausbreitet!" "Zeitgleich muss eine andere Gruppe dieses Netztwerk finden, dessen Funktion bestimmen und alle Cods endschlüsseln." fügte Azusa hinzu. 'D'rei Verocopter landeten auf dem improvierten Flugfeld. Die Piloten sprangen aus den Maschinen und salutierten vor Jadek, Azusa, Bima und Kaimana. "Wir haben ein Gebäude ausgemacht," erklärte der Pilot, "das von einer riesigen Meute endstellter Wesen bewohnt wird!" Der Pilot fuhr fort, "auch um dieses Gebäude beginnt sich der Boden zu verfärben!" Bima und Kaimana sahen zu Jadek herrüber. Dieser nickte und die beiden gingen zu den anderen Toa der Hellgate Unit. "Ab auf die Maschinen!" befahl Bima und sprang auf ein Destral - Rad. Kaimana und die anderen Toa taten es ihm gleich und die Hellgate Unit donnerte davon. Jadek genos den Anblick der Destral Rad Gang die jetzt Richtung Westen davon fuhren. Fünf Verro Copter folgten ihnen. "Dieses Netzwerk wird diese grausame Veränderung nicht rückgängig machen!" sagte Jadek zu Azusa, "aber es könnte die Ausbreitung stoppen!" "Ich hoffe es." antwortete Azusa besorgt während sie zu ihrem Rockoh AK 6 ging und mit 300 Toa der Royal Gard nach Süden flog. Auch Jadek würde recht bald mit einem eigenden Team aufbrechen. Alles musste in Bewegung gesetzt werden, um dieses Netzwerk zu finden. The Powerstation! 'M'emphite sah aus dem Fenster auf den See im Gebäudeinneren. Bevor sie sich zu der Anlage im Centrum des Gebäudes bewegen konnte, musste sie sich erst mal dieses Tentakelmonsters endledigen. Sie hatte zwei Möglichkeiten, endweder Seurekapseln oder extrem stark eingestellte Druckpatronen. Sie endschloss sich für die Druckpatronevariante. Sie hatte erkannt das dieses Gebäude ein Kraftwerk und der See in diesem der Kühlwasserbehälter war. Würde sie das Kühlwasser durch eine Seurekapsel mitauflösen, könnte das Kraftwerk vieleicht überhitzen und explodieren. Etwas das unter diesen misteriösen Umständen besser vermieden werden sollte. Die Unterarmwaffe feuerte 23 Druckluftpatronen in das Wasser. Die Wasseroberfläche schien zu explodieren und die schmutzige Brühe schien zu kochen. Nach dem sich das Wasser wieder beruhigt hatte, trieb das Tentakelmonster tot an der Oberfläche. Das Wesen hatte über 1.000 Tentakel und musste das gesamte Kühlwasserbecken ausgefüllt haben. Die Shurlugh ging nun über die Verbindungsbrücke auf die Kuppel im Herzen des Gebäudes zu. Nicht schon wieder, murmelte sie leise. Einige 100 der mutierten Toawesen stürmten in die Verbindungsröhre. 'D'ie Shurlugh ging langsam Rückwärts und pumpte Projektile in die Toamutanten. Einer explodierte, ein anderer sackte zusammen und so mancher viel von dem Verbinder in das Kühlwasser. Nach dreißig Sekunden lagen auf dem ganzen Weg die zertrümmerten Mutanten. Etliche trieben auf dem Wasser neben der Röhre und gingen langsam unter. Memphite erreichte die Tür der Kuppel. Sie war fest verschlossen. Jemand schien dafür gesorgt haben. Vieleicht waren es jene Demitoa, die mit Rahgos hier her gekommen waren. Über ein Verbindungsstecker häckte sich die Shurlugh in das System und öffnette über ihren Computer am rechten Arm die Schließanlage. Die Tür sprang zischend auf. Sie war überrascht. Die Kuppel war größer als als es Memphite erwartet hatte. Ein Reihe von Stegen waren auf vier Stockwerkhöhen angebracht. Überall an der Wand schien Messanlagen befestigt zu sein. Zudem war die Kuppel nicht in dem mißerablen Zustand wie die anderen Räume. Sie ging weiter an das Geländer und musterte das mechanische Konstruckt im zentrum der Kuppel. 'U'm der Kuppel schienen 16 Protostahlskelltette zu stehen. Sie waren mit ihren Augen auf die Anlage gerichtet. Um dem Drehgestell, auf dem so etwas wie 3 Ringe montiert waren, welche sich gegeneinander drehten, lief ein kleiner silbernder Graben. Das alles kam ihr sehr komisch vor. Auf einmal schien die Flüssigkeit sich auf die Protostahlskelette zu zubewegen. Bald waren diese von einem glatten und von Konturen freiem Körper umhüllt. Die Shurlugh stellte ihre Unterarmwaffe auf Feuergeschosse um. Die notwendige Mindesttemperatur hatte ihr Okular ermittelt. Die 18 Gebilde griffen sie jetzt an. Die Geschosse jagden auf die ersten zwei Gebilde zu. Sie wurden von einer Flammenwelle verschlungen und flogen nach hinten. Ein drittes kam in den Nahkampf. Memphite durchbohrte es mit ihren drei Krallen und setzte den Körper in Brand. Blechernd viel das verkohlte Protostahlskelett auf den Steg. 'W'ieder kamen zwei von hinten und die Shurlugh beföderte sie mit Fußtritten gegen die Wand, bevor sie die Wesen mit Feuer einhüllte. So verlief es bis alle 16 Gegner zerstört waren. Jetzt würde sie sich dem Ringwerk zuwenden. The Factory! '''Wüste Ballerorgien dröhnten um die Fabrik. Die Toa der Hellgate Unit setzten den mutierten Toa, Rahi und was auch immer es mal war gehörig zu. Der Boden war mit zerschossenen und verbrannten Mutantenkörpern überseht. Zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt war aber noch immer kein Sieg zu erkennen. Scorpi und Lillidh die ebenfals mit ihren Cleanern ins Geschehen eingriffen waren erstaunt was sie erwartet hatte. Sie hatten mit allem aber nicht mit solchen Gegnern gerechnet. Eine Reihe größerer Explosionen makierte die Richtung in der man auf Bima treffen könnte. Scorpi schoss und metzelte sich seinen Weg zu Bima durch. Bima war erfreut das Scorpi jetzt auch da war. So beschlossen sie das die regulären Truppen den Kampf hier draussen fortführen sollten. Sie beide, Kaimana und Lillidh würden versuchen in die Fabrik ein zudringen und den Kampf im inneren auf zunhemen. Auf dem Dach richtete Lillidh ihre Drachenklauen auf dieses und drehte sich unter feuer im Kreis. Durch das Loch im Dach glitt sie ins innere der Fabrik. Bima, Scorpi und Kaimana folgten ihr. D'raussen vor dem Gebäude stellten die Toa der Hellgate Unit und die Cleaner feste, das sie jetzt auch von fliegenden Kreaturen angegriffen wurden. Ein Toa schoss das Monster aus der Luft und zwei andere pumpten es am Boden mit Projektilen voll. Das Zusammenspiel beider Units zeigte erste Früchte. Die Bodenkreaturen waren bald besiegt und bis auf das letzte verunstaltete Monster zu Schrott verarbeitet. Jetzt konnte man sich in Ruhe die fliegenden Bestien vornehmen. Scorpi krallte sich in das Hallendach und wandte seine Augen nach unten. Der Lagerraum war verwüstet und mit den Kreaturen gefüllt. Sie kreischten laut als diese die Toa erblickten. Lillidh schoss bereits auf einige die den Hallenkran bestiegen um ihrer Beute näher zu kommen. Bima endlud einen breiten Feuerstrahl auf die Meute welche darauf hin zu den Türen auswich. Kaimana zielte auf die Halltepunkte des Krans und feuerte ein paar gezielte Schussphasen ab. Der Kran brach in sich zusammen und begrub etliche der Kreaturen unter sich. Jetzt konnten die Toa über die Dachträger herunter klettern und den Fabrikboden betreten. Die Kreaturen hatten sich vorerst zurück gezogen. '''D'ie Toa begannen den Inhalt der aufgebrochenen Transportkisten und Container zu untersuchen. Kaimana trat näher an den Container heran als sie das leise hächeln hörte. Mit der Waffe voran trat sie in den Container hinein und erblickte die Monster. Schüsse lösten sich und die Kreaturen wurden gegen die Wand befödert. Die Toa hob eine zerkratzte Platine auf und sah sie genauer an. Die Platine wurde in Xia gefertigt, stellte sie feste. Rahgos hatte Platinen aus Xia einfliegen lassen. Lillidh trieb ihre Schattenkralle in die Seite der Kreatur. Sie dückte diese gegen die Wand und drückte ihr den Lauf ihrer Waffe gegen den Hals. Der Schuss hallte und das Holz der Kiste splitterte. Der Kopf viel vom Körper der Bestie. Lillidh stieg aus der Transportkiste um sich eine weitere an zuschauen. Scorpi hatte eine Bestie am Hals gepackt und mit einem Ruck in ein Wasserbecken gedrückt. Das Wasser schäumte kurz auf als das Geschoss die Bestie unter der Wasseroberfläche traf. '''Fortsetzung folgt in: Battle in the Snow! Epilog: 'E'in leises knirschen begleitete Jadeks Schwert als dieser es aus dem Körper der Bestie zog. Auf der anderen Seite richtete Azusa ihre Waffen auf eine am Boden liegende Kreatur und versetzte ihr den Gnadenschuss. Die Kreaturen hatten sich einen schnellen Sie versprochen. Doch das Mobile Feldlager erwies sich als ihr Untergang. Bis auf ein paar Zäune und zwei Masten hatte der Angriff der Bestien keine weiteren Auswirkungen auf das Lager. Die Toa wussten jetzt aber was sie neben den Streitkräften des Tyrannen noch erwarten würde. 'A'ber Jadek und Azusa sahen dies nicht als Problem. Nur die Dunkle Energie die den Kontinent veränderte beängstigte sie. Es musste schnell ein Weg gefunden werden, die Ausbreitung zu beenden oder zumindestens stark zu verlangsammen. Jadek begann zu verstehen was hie passierte. Verborgene Kräfte hatten auf dem Nördlichen Kontinent geruht. Nun hatte jemand diese Kräfte aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht. Jetzt musste er herrausfinden wie dies geschehen war. Die Zeit arbeitete gegen sie. Kategorie:Epos